A Fangirl's Recipe
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Kaoru/oc and Tamaki/oc -This was written out of pure boredom- Recipe: One broken tea set. Two OCs. One cup of hott guys. Mix well with a pinch of sex and a dash of random and you have yourself a typical fanfiction.
1. Lawers and China Tea Sets

**I redid one of the OCs**

* * *

"Join the Black Magic Club!"

"ZOMG!" Jaquiqui whipped around, her pink hair flying around to cover her face and the cat puppet.

"AHHHHH, PERVERT!!!" Itchikana screamed, thinking it was another creepy stalker. She dashed off screaming about her lawyer.  
"Geez, why'd you have to scare us like that you jerk?! Look what you've done now and Spooky!" Jaquiqui growled at the purple cloaked third year, turning to run after her friend. 'Damn', She thought as she turned another corner, 'Where'd she go?' "Ugh...this place is so...maze-like." She muttered to herself.

She heard a skreech and the shattering sound of breaking china from a door down the hall. Jaquiqui ran to open the doors, "Itchy?"

"Jaquiqui-Chan! Save me from the pervs!!" Itchy screamed from where she hung on a chandelier, out of reach.

Jaquiqui looked down at the broken tea cups and frowned slightly, "...I'm out. Good luck Itchy."

"W-wait!" Itchy cried, seizing Jaquiqui's jeans leg, "You wouldn't leave your _best_ friend to suffer alone...would you?"

"...Yes." Jaquiqui answered, shaking loose of her BFF's grip and shutting the large wooden doors.


	2. Chandleliers and Cursed Doors

'I wonder if it was a good idea to leave her there...' Jaquiqui thought as she walked down the halls. She looked out the window when the clock bells rang out, three o clock. "Oh she'll be fine." Jaquiqui said outloud, smiling.

"HELP IMMA BE MOLESTED!!!" Itchy's scream was loud enough to raise the dead.  
Jaquiqui whipped around and ran back to the music room, "Hold on Honey, Momma's coming!"

* * *

The door was wide open and Itchy was dangling from a chandelier, swinging out of the reach of even the tallest boy in the room.  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...?" Jaquiqui surveyed the room, her jaw hanging open.  
"Hello Miss, we're not open yet unfourtunantly." A black haired boy with glasses said without missing a beat.  
She crossed her arms, "Like I'm here for your business Senpai."

"Jaquiqui help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Itchy screeched, clinging to the curving metal fixture.  
"...You're hanging from a chandelier...there's not much I can do at this point." Jaquiqui said and she straightened her sweater, walking over to the raven haired girl. She sat down at the table beneath Itchy and started pouring tea.  
"Madme?" A brunette came over, "What are you doing?"  
"Waiting for my daughter to come down." Jaquiqui told her.  
Itchy aimed a kick at her, "Don't call me that! And you're not my mom!"  
"Shush," The emerald eyed girl raised a hand to stop the leg, "The adults are talking now, Sweety."

"I'm afraid I cannot leave until Itchikana chooses to remove herself from your chandelier." Jaquiqui continued, sipping tea, "You understand, yes?"  
"I see, well, we can't have a franticaly screaming girl dangling from our chandelier when our guests come in, now can we?" The boy with the glasses said, smirking.  
"Please come down Princess, a chandelier is no place for a lady." A blond was trying to coax her down.  
Almost immediatly Itchy let go and tummbled into his waiting arms, "Okay."  
"That's better." He smiled warmly at her and set her down.  
Jaquiqui stood up, "And now I can leave like you asked me to."

"Please, don't go so soon," The blond grabbed her hand, "Kyoya is just being himself. My name is Tamaki, won't you stay for a little longer?"  
Jaquiqui blinked at him, "...Uh, I think I'll pass."  
"Mph...!" He looked a bit taken back, but recovered quickly, "Ah, but perhaps I'm just not your type. Have a look at our selection."  
"Um, no thanks, I've really got to go..." Jaquiqui was backing up against the door.  
"Oh, don't be shy. We don't bite." He captured her hand again.  
"Yeah, well...not unless you're cake." A shorter blond piped up, talking to his bunny.

Jaquiqui's wits were frayed by panic.  
"UhyeahwellIamcakesobye!" She turned and smacked right into the shut door and fell backward into Tamaki.  
"Outch..." She murmured, rubbing her forehead and nose.  
"Jaquiqu-Chan! Are you alright?" Itchy ran over, crouching down to help her up.  
"...I'm still alive if that's what you're asking. Gah...cursed door..." She muttered, standing up and opening the 'cursed' door.

"Let's stay for a bit." Itchy made puppy dog eyes.  
"...Fine. Anyone know how to play Go Fish?" Jaquiqui managed to pull a few guys over to a table to play.

* * *

"How does she keep winning?!" Tamaki questioned after a few rounds.  
"Go Fish must be her game." Kaoru muttered from his chair, "Just be thankful that it's not Strip Poker or something like that."  
"Hey—don't take her side!" Tamaki protested, recovering his cards nonetheless.  
"I'm not. I'm just running some commentary," He shrugged.  
"Well, uh… don't!" The elder tried to comeback.  
"And who are you to order it?" Hikaru defended his brother.  
"I'm the King ofthe Host Club," The blond pointed out.

"All of you shut up," Jaquiqu said impatiently. "Do you have any fours, King?"  
"Aw, no WAY!" He threw down a few cards, crossing his arms in a pout. "Why did I agree to play with you?"  
"You're a dumbass," Hikaru offered.  
"Why yo-!" Tamaki started.

"Try not to undermine authority while I'm standing right here." Kyoya said, walking past the table with his clipbaord.

"Eat me!" Itchy squealed, hopping like a frog, "You're messing with the order! Eat me!"  
"...She does that when she's bored." Jaquiqui reassured the boys.


End file.
